1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amino acid derivatives of 6-(2-amino-2-arylacetamido)penicillanic acids which are effective against Gram-negative and Gram-positive bacteria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While many penicillins have been remarkably effective in the treatment of a variety of infections, few penicillins have been found to posess significant activity against Psudomonas aeruginosa and penicillin resistant staphylococci. There is a continuing need for different and improved penicillins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,252 to Harvey E. Alburn et al., issued Sept. 5, 1967, discloses 6-[D-2-(azetidine-2-carboxamido)-2-phenylacetamido]penicillanic acid and 6-[D-2-(octamethyleneimine-2-carboxamido)-2-phenylacetamido]penicillanic acid.